Rachael
General Information about Rachael When Rachael entered the party with some alcohol in a Thermos, Frank took it away and locked it into the shelf he is guarding. After handing it back to her, you get to know about her glamerous friend and porn star Vickie Vixen and their ongoing challenge to dare each other via text messages. She has two tattoos, one of some flying birds on her right shoulder, the other one is a flower at her right wrist (only revealed when she is topless). Walkthrough Rachael (v.0.13.3) Preparation - Get six bottles of booze (either wine or Natty Lite): living room, chimney room, garage, master bedroom, laundry room, study room or upstairs bathroom. - Get Madison's phone from the master bathroom next to the sink. - Get the painkillers from the master bathroom behind the door. - Get the paper next to the laptop in the study room. - Get the pencil from the desk in the sky bedroom. - Get the cup of coffee from the living room next to Frank's chair. Going for Rachael ''Opportunities: "Hunt for Red's Thermos" & "Frankly I don't Trust you" - Go to Rachael, wait for her to beat Patrick and say that it's cool. - Approach Rachael and ask whether she enjoys herself at the party. - Offer her to talk to Frank. - Approach Frank and tell him your completely sober, why he steals from girls and that you can check it. - Hand over six bottles of alcohol and offer to sniff at the thermos. ''--Note: If you want to get Stephanie drunk to get her topless, don't give Frank the wine or chardonnay and only the 6 bottles of Natty Lite. - Go to the cabinet and smell at the Thermos (don't take it!). - Talk to Frank about the Thermos and lie that there is water inside (no benefit if telling the truth). - Hand over the Thermos to Rachael and tell her that you aren't afraid of Frank (Frank should not listen). ''Opportunity: "Dare Interference" - Approach Rachael and ask why she is nervous, that you are trustful and that her friend seems to be cool. - Ask her about her phone number. ''Opportunities: "Crack the Code" & "Invasion of Privacy" '' - Approach Madison, tell her she is doing fine, that brownies are the way bakers keep score and that you would like to get to know her better. - Approach Ashley, tell her she is way hotter than Madison and mention the resemblance between them. - Hand over Madison's phone to Ashley tell her that maybe it is Madison's phone, that you're intrigued and that she can count on you. - Go into the master bedroom, next to the window there is a desk with a mirror. - Click on "use with" to use the gastronomy book, paper and pencil to get the safe combination. - Open the safe in the master bedroom closet and retrieve the diary. - Hand over the diary to Ashley. - Find a private place, open your inventory by pressing "I", select Madison's phone and select "Contacts" to get Vickie's number. ''Opportunities: "Get the Man some Drugs" & "Fuck Tuesday" - Approach Patrick and hand over the painkillers. - Ask him to borrow his cell phone. - Approach Brittney, ask if she is okay and that her top looks great. - Approach her again and ask for Patricks phone. - Tell Patrick to retrieve the phone from Brittney. - Get either Frank or Madison to beat Patrick and take his bottle of wine. - - Tell Madison that Patrick is trying to clep some stuff. - - Tell Patrick he should watch out Frank, ask how he hides the bottle of wine and tell Frank about it. ''- - If Frank is close by don't take the bottle of wine, instead right click, drag the bottle away from Frank and take it them.'' ''- - If you managed to get the bottle of wine from Patrick during his fight with Rachael, you still need someone to beat him up.'' - Open the pantry door in the kitchen, right click on the kettle, and drag and drop it on the stove. - Use the kettle with the coffee and turn on the stove. - After you hear the kettle sound, click on "use with" and the empty cup. - Hand over the hot coffee to Patrick, tell him that this is Irish coffee and hand it over again. - Wait until he approaches you, approach him and tell him to get the phone. ''Opportunity: "Dare Inference" (cont'd) - Tell Katherine that we use the word "need" outside its intended purpose, whether she knows how to hack phones and what she needs to send spoofed messages. - Give her Patrick's phone and follow her into the study room. - Ask Katherine to send a spoofed message from Vickie's number to Rachael's. ''- It doesn't matter if there are any other people in the room as long as Rachael can't hear you. - Send the message: tell the cutest guy at the party that you had a wet dream about him. - Wait until Rachael approaches you and then go back to Katherine. - Dare Rachael to wear a bikini top at the party. - Wait until she changed her top and approach Katherine again. - Open the closet in the study room, click on the router on the top shelf, turn it off and then on again. ''- Maybe Rachael will come upstairs and stay in the study room for a long time - if possible, tell her that you saw Vickie outside and she will leave.'' - Approach Katherine again and dare Rachael to flash the cutest guy at the party. - Get approached by Rachael, follow her in the garden and ask how her friend got to know you. - Go back into the study room and dare Rachael to lose her pants. - Wait until she did it and then dare her to get completely naked for the cutest guy for 30 seconds. - Afterwards, dare her to go somewhere private and masturbate'' (if you want to hide in the closet, make sure to crouch (by pressing c) and to hide in the corner). - Now you can dare her to fuck the cutest guy at the party. - Follow her into the master bedroom and lock the door. "Burn the House Down" ending ''This will allow you to have sex with both Rachael and Lety at any time and even watch them do it together. However, enabling this will abandon all other Opportunities you've had and you won't proceed any further except for having endless sex with the two. - At some point after having sex with Lety, she'll approach Rachael and the two will conspire to destroy the house and beat-up every character once and for all. - You'll be given the opportunity to quickly save the game and once saved, you'll be given the option to either destroy the party or to not go along with this nonsense. ''--Note: Telling them not to will allow you to continue with story as normal.'' - If selected to destroy the party, Lety and Rachael will begin to beat-up everyone (excluding you). Follow them around as they fight everyone in the house. Warning: Do not engage in fighting as Lety will then begin to fight you. -Once everyone is out cold, Rachael will also get naked and you'll have all of the sex you want with the two. Category:Characters Category:Walkthrough